


(REWRITING) Sanctuary - A 9 Fanwork

by PhoneCona



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, hopefully this one goes well, no extra beasts/machines, non-OC/self-insert because I hate that just as much as y'all, wow my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoneCona/pseuds/PhoneCona
Summary: The story begins as usual, 9 wakes up in the emptiness, meets 2. But this time 9 never gets given a voice before the beast attack, and keeps the talisman when he hides from the Beast, and the story takes a turn for the better.(UNCANCELLED!)
Relationships: 5/9 (9)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	(REWRITING) Sanctuary - A 9 Fanwork

The world was dark. It had been dark for as long as I can remember. I was sent here one day decades ago, only to be cast into this void of spaceless time, but why? Why would my creator leave me alone, to live, but never wake up?  
  
The spiraling thoughts continued as they had for hours now, when he became suddenly aware of where he was, or now, where he had been.  
  
**CRACK**

The rope that held his wrists bound had snapped in two, sending the creation tumbling to the desk, something shiny and sparking rolling out of sight. It sat there for a moment, then it found out it could open its eyes, then that it could move at all. They needed to know what they were, or _who_ they were. A seemingly long-repressed thought flashed in and out of sight. His name was 9, and he was the final creation. Though he didn't know there were others like him, he would find them eventually. He slowly brought himself to his feet, wandering toward the round object that'd rolled away when he fell, it sparked and got his attention. He picked it up, tilting it to get the dull light to glint off of it, tracing over the etched patterns of the front, flipping it over. Rustling of paper pried him away from the device, to look over the table he stood on. He stepped forward to peer over the edge, immediately being met with the long-dead body of a strange man in a white coat, covered in paper.

Again having his attention taken to one thing after another, a window shutter slammed against themselves. He turned to look at them, scrambling towards them. 9 carefully pushed them open, he didn't want to fall out and break so soon after all. His slightly cheerful mood dropped, the world was dead, everything is broken and destroyed, there's piles of rubble _everywhere_. The entire planet was dead, it was just him all alone in this new area. Until he caught sight of a shiny pile of scraps being dragged along the ground, somebody was out there, but he didn't try to call to them out of fear that they wouldn't respond, and would leave him yelling into this lifeless city. His curiosity was gonna be the end of him one day, but it didn't matter to him at all. He stashed the device away in his zippered front, leaping from the table only to be stopped again by the papers. It looked like another of his kind, but not him, it looked different. He took hold on one of the papers, a buttoned version of himself it seemed, was this a prototype of him? He scanned the paper more thoroughly, making out a few words. Blueprint, a signed name, and some sort of date. It wasn't him, but he didn't realize that just yet, and he wouldn't for a while. He decided to fold it up as small as he could, and bring it with him as well.

He had made it outside the dusty building after quite some time of tripping down large stairs and splintering wood. The area seemed quiet, so he pushed forward toward the area he saw the other creation. He hadn't gone far until he heard a creaking metal noise, followed around the corner by a blinding light. He was in danger. _Huge danger._ 9 quickly made a dash for a bent sheet of metal, cowering behind it. He knew full well that his short existence was soon coming to an end, the light approached. The light was snuffed with a creaking noise, and another creation came to find his hiding place. 9 decided that the best option was to book it out of there, but he was grabbed by the arm before he could get far. "Wait, you don't need to run." a kind voice rose from the being, 9 looked at his attacker. Yet it wasn't an attacker after all, it was another one of his kind, but looked worn and patched together. "I'm not going to kill you or anything." They gave a light chuckle as they led him from the metal sheet to the open ground. The new person turned for a moment to look back at the makeshift wagon that carried the scrap pile, and 9 got a glimpse of the number on his back. Their name was 2. Before he could try saying it to himself, a loud shriek echoed through the emptiness, and 2 shrunk back. "Go, go hide!" he ordered quietly. 9 ran to the nearest hideout, a busted canister with a hole just large enough to squeeze through. He didn't question what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good.  
  
Suddenly, a massive creature made of tangled metal and a cat skull attacked his new friend, he tried to call out to them, but no sound came out, he tried again and again with no success. The best option was to hide in the can and watch from a small puncture in the tin. The old creation fought bravely against the beast, but the beast was quicker, and threw 2 to the side. He dropped his hat but had gotten up quickly to run and stab the creature in the side of the head, creating a large gash in the bone. The beast roared in fury and grabbed him by the arm that held the spear, repeatedly swinging him into the dirt until it finally let go and flung him once more into the side of a car. This time he didn't get back up. A freezing wind seemed to blow through the can as he stared at the leather heap on the ground, above the unaware creature that seemed to be gloating in its own way, a second creation ran stealthily up to the beast, promptly slashing it at the spine. It fell with a final cry of anger and terror as the red eye faded to black. The beast was dead, and he wasn't so alone anymore. Yet that wasn't always a good thing, this new person just killed the creature so easily, he'd be snapped like a twig. It approached 2, helping him to his feet, they seemed friendly. 2 said his thanks to the being, and seemed very happy to see them. They must be 2's friend! He spotted 9 peeking from the can, gesturing for him to come out of hiding, and so he did, albeit carefully so he wouldn't rip himself on the jagged edges of the metal. As he approached the two, he heard the new one speak, who he could now see must be named 7. "Don't tell anyone you saw me, and don't tell anyone I'm still alive." she directed, "Just tell them that you killed the beast, they might see you as more valuable to them then." She had left as soon as 9 approached, leaving him confused. 2 began to speak, "Well wasn't that something, heh." He kicked the beast in the eye, shattering it. "Anyways, that seems like enough reason to get back to the sanctuary." 9 tilted his head in confusion, unable to express it in words. "Right, right, I didn't mention that. There's a few more of us, and we live in some old broken down church that 1 thinks is fit for living in." he snickered. "I mean it mostly is, despite the random piles of junk lying around." 9 seemed more enthusiastic, knowing there were more people to meet, and another safe place to go.

"Err, y'know what? You should really meet my apprentice. I think he'd like your company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short and fast-paced, I'm not very good at writing action! I assure you the next chapter will have more care put into it, since this one was written in around 30 minutes.


End file.
